


Little Things

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Raihan and Nic have been enjoying more and more regularity to their friends-with-benefits relationship.  After one particularly lovely night over at Raihan's house, she begins to wonder if she could do anything to make him more comfortable when he's at her place.Little does she know that Raihan's having similar thoughts.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedlywild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlywild/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic belongs to the very wonderful Jaz and is used here with her permission! You can see more of Nic by following Jaz at @THEUNOVANPRINCE on Twitter!

Raihan’s bed isn’t really all that different from Nic’s. It’s the same size, for starts, but it’s also stocked with about the same number of pillows, and the mattress has about the same level of firmness to it. And yet, somehow, his bed feels so incredibly comfortable every single time Nic wakes up in it. Whether it’s the warmth of the man in bed with her or the glow of the intimacy they’ve shared the night before, Nic doesn’t know - all she knows is that it feels a thousand times better than waking up in her bed, alone.

Though waking up in her bed with Raihan there is pretty damn good, too.

Nic can tell it’s early by the soft grey light that filters in through the blinds, as well as by the relative silence outside Raihan’s window. Hammerlocke is not yet fully awake for the day - and, she realizes, rolling on her side, neither is its Dragon Tamer. 

Nic moves closer to Raihan, savoring the warmth, the quiet intimacy - even the slight ache between her thighs, where he’d taken her the night before. Raihan stirs in his sleep, reaching out for her automatically and pulling her closer to him. Nic melts willingly against him, nestling into his broad, strong chest.

Slow mornings spent in Raihan’s company are becoming more and more common lately. The two of them don’t have a label for what they are - they don’t need one, yet - but the one thing they’ve become is regular. Not steady, necessarily; that implies a defined relationship, in Nic’s opinion. Maybe they’ll get there someday, or maybe not. But for as long as this lasts, Nic is determined to enjoy having such a brilliant, feisty, and gorgeous man as Raihan as her regular lover.

The pair lay together for a long period of time, Nic sometimes dozing, sometimes waking and savoring the intimate moment. Eventually, though, Raihan’s blue eyes flicker open, and he smiles down at Nic drowsily.

“Hey,” he murmurs, his voice husky with sleep. Nic reaches up to cup his cheek, smiling up at him in return.

“Hey, yourself, sleepyhead,” Nic teases him, earning a low chuckle and a firm embrace from the Dragon Tamer.

“Who says I’m that sleepy?” He says, nuzzling into Nic’s hair. Nic chuckles at this, pulling Raihan close in return.

“You’re pretty sleepy,” she teases again. “I’ve been waiting for breakfast, you know.”

Raihan pulls back abruptly, his eyes widening.

“Oh, shit, have you really?”

Nic laughs, pulling him back against her body.

“Nah, I’m just teasing you, sleepyhead,” she grins, and this time, Raihan doesn’t protest against the name. “Really, I’ve mostly just been enjoying laying here with you. I’m not that hungry.” She can literally feel Raihan relax in her arms as he sighs.

“Okay, good. I wouldn’t want to leave you hanging,” he murmurs, slowly shifting in bed so that his face lowers from Nic’s hair, to her shoulder. He presses kisses to her bare skin, trailing over her collarbone, down her sternum, until he’s pressed between her breasts, kissing the soft skin of her cleavage.

“Believe me,” Nic sighs, tangling one hand among his hair. “You haven’t left me hanging at all so far.”

A low chuckle rumbles deep in Raihan’s chest.

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Raihan grins seductively, his sharp teeth bared. He returns to kissing and nipping at Nic’s breasts, one of his hands reaching up to grope and squeeze at her. The stimulation feels good, and Nic moans a little, pressing her chest forward into Raihan’s ministrations. After a long moment, though, he pauses and raises his eyes to Nic’s again. “If you’re not that hungry…. what would you say to staying in bed just a little longer?” He asks. A pleased smile comes to Nic’s lips at his implication, and she can’t help but wiggle her hips a little closer to him in anticipation. To her surprise, she can feel Raihan pressing back against her, already half-hard.

“Sure. As long as you make me breakfast after,” Nic purrs.

“Deal,” Raihan agrees, and lowers his head to his work once again.

* * *

Nic ultimately leaves Raihan’s place just a little more sore - and quite a lot more satisfied - than before. She’d truthfully been tempted to spend more time with Raihan after breakfast, since they both had the day off. But things are relatively new between the two of them, and a lazy, horny morning spent together seems like just the right amount of time to share in each other’s company.

Besides, if the past couple weeks were any indication, it’d only be a matter of a couple days until she’d be seeing him again - probably in her bed, this time.

As Nic walks through the streets of Hammerlocke, heading towards her flat, she considers how grateful she’ll be to get home and brush her teeth and change into a new outfit for the day. Wearing last night’s clothes isn’t the worst thing in the world, but they do feel a bit stale. If things keep up at the rate they’re currently going at, she can probably ask Raihan if he wouldn’t mind if she kept some of her stuff at his place. It’ll be wonderful to be able to brush her teeth while she’s with him.

The thought that he might like to do the same crosses her mind as Nic lets herself into her home. Somehow, though, it seems a little… _difficult_ to imagine Raihan honestly asking her if he can do something as domestic as keep his toothbrush at her house. He’s Galar’s fierce Dragon Tamer, after all; would something like that be in line with his image?

Though, Nic has to admit, he’s done plenty already that’s not in line with his image. He’s sweeter and funnier and more generous than she’d ever imagined him to be. He treats her well - both in the sheets and in their day-to-day life.

Maybe she should pick up a toothbrush for him later today, when she goes grocery shopping. That way, he doesn’t have to ask, and she can show that she’s thinking about him. After all, it’s the little things that count, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Raihan had plans for the rest of the day, but they more or less fade away as he flops down on his couch. He stretches out his long limbs and sighs, reaching for his Rotom Phone, then thinking better of it.

He’d _just_ seen Nic. She’d left, what, ten minutes ago? If he texts her now, he’ll look like a tool.

But does that matter, really? Nic is amazing in every sense of the word. She’s brilliant, witty, and seems to know just how to satisfy him. But more than that, she’s kind and seems to really, genuinely care about him as a person, not just him as a social media influencer or him as a top Pokemon Trainer.

Raihan’s lost in thought for a long moment, stretching out his limbs and staring at his ceiling. He had meant to go to the gym, lift some weights, maybe do a quick run or something, but all he wants to do now is bask in the glow of Nic’s visit. It had been so nice to sleep next to her - it always was, somehow. He slept better with her around than any other time.

Though, he considers, he’d nearly had a heart attack when she had joked that she had been waiting for him to wake up because she was hungry. His pantry is abysmally sparse at the moment; he’d used up the last of his breakfast food this morning, and even then, it had taken a bit of looking for him to remember that he had a couple leftover eggs and a tiny bit of bread to make toast with. If poor Nic had gotten up on her own, she probably would have only been able to find his tub of protein powder (and the three other tubs, all in different flavors he hadn’t liked and had no intention to finish).

Raihan groans, throwing his arm across his face in embarrassment. Nic deserves better when she comes over to stay with him, he thinks to himself. She deserves a whole spread for breakfast, with fruit and jam and muffins and bagels and whatever else she might want. What is he thinking, being so unprepared to host the most incredible lover of his entire life?

They’re not committed to anything, yet, but if he keeps treating her like this, she won’t be enthusiastic about the idea.

She deserves more.

After a long moment, Raihan pulls himself out of his moping, sitting up.

“Rotom,” he says, and his Rotom Phone flies out of his pocket, zooming around his head.

“Need a zzzelfie?” His phone asks, trying to be helpful, but Raihan grimaces and shakes his head.

“No, actually. I need you to start a grocery list,” he says, frowning. Even as he says the words, his mind is already running through the things he might be able to pick up to treat Nic to. Does she like desserts? Maybe he could grab a couple for the next evening she’s over. What else?

What about a toothbrush? She hadn’t complained about going to bed without getting to brush her teeth, but maybe he can pick up a spare for her….just in case?

“Grocery lizzt for today, got it,” Rotom says, interrupting Raihan’s thoughts. “What are we going shopping for?”

“A toothbrush,” Raihan says quickly, getting the thought out before it’s gone - or before he gets cold feet about the idea. “And a bunch of food. This is gonna be a long list, bud.”

“No worriezz,” Rotom says, buzzing in the air. “Let’zz get to it!”

* * *

The supermarket is pretty empty when Nic gets there, which isn’t surprising - it’s the middle of the day, after all. Most people will probably stop by in the evening after their work day to do their grocery shopping.

Nic’s grocery list isn’t too long; she’s been doing a pretty good job of keeping stocked up at home, lately. But she’s in need of a few essentials - plus that toothbrush she’d decided to get for Raihan after all - so she grabs herself a cart and heads inside.

Within about a half hour, Nic has finished wandering through the aisles, stocking her cart with some of the usual stuff - some eggs, some cereal, some Moomoo milk, even a couple things of bagels. Does she usually buy this much breakfast stuff, she wonders, or is she maybe subconsciously thinking about how she wants Raihan to have plenty of options to choose from when he’s over next?

Whatever. It’ll get eaten, either way.

Nic grabs some staples for lunch and for dinner, too, plus a few snacks she enjoys indulging in, then makes her way towards the home goods and pharmacy section, where the toothbrushes and toothpaste are.

But, to her horror, she sees a certain very tall Gym Leader, standing head and shoulders above the aisle she needs to be in.

Shit.

Nic tries to hustle around the corner quickly, out of Raihan’s line of sight. Her heart has started pounding a little, which is absurd. It’s a toothbrush, for Arceus’ sake.

Speaking of which - what was Raihan doing in that aisle? He had a toothbrush already, and from what Nic had seen of it last night in his bathroom, it looked like it was pretty fresh, too.

Nic shakes her head to clear it - the man is allowed to buy toothpaste, or dental floss, or mouthwash, or any of the other thirty things for sale in that aisle. Which, she tells herself, she’s probably clear to go back down the aisle. Surely, he has what he needs by now and has left.

Nic wheels her cart over towards the aisle again - it looks like the coast is clear. But then Raihan straightens up, still taller than the little shelves that compose the small aisle, and Nic gets ready to duck and hide again.

But, as fate would have it, Raihan somehow turns and looks straight at her, as if he knows that she’s there, looking at him.

“Nic?” He asks.

“Uh - hi,” she says, and begins to head down the aisle. She might as well, now that he’s seen her.

“Uh - yeah, hey, I mean, um, hi yourself,” he stammers, putting something back quickly. He’s too hasty about it, though, and it actually falls off the shelf instead, landing on the floor.

It’s a pink toothbrush.

Nic raises her eyebrows, looking at it, then raises her eyes up to Raihan.

“I didn’t know you liked pink,” she says, and Raihan actually ducks his head, pulling up his hoodie a little to cover his embarrassed expression.

“No - it’s not that -” he begins, but Nic just shrugs.

“I mean, it’s cool if you do. Gender stereotypes are lame anyway -”

“I don’t! I mean, I don’t dislike pink, or anything, I just, um,” he says, then shakes his head. “Forget it - it’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Nic says, nudging him playfully as she moves to pick up the pink toothbrush off the floor for him, putting it back on the shelf. “A little toothbrush has the big, strong Dragon Tamer all flustered…who knew?” She teases, giving him a flirtatious grin.

“I’m not flustered,” Raihan protests, dropping his hoodie and trying to put on a cool, unaffected face. “Like I said, it’s nothing. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?”

Nic feels her face heat up at this, and she turns away, browsing the available toothbrushes. Would he like blue, or yellow? The kind with medium bristles or soft? Or maybe even hard, or the ones with those rubbery things at the edges?

“I’m buying a toothbrush, obviously,” Nic says, perhaps a little too bluntly. She grimaces and picks a blue medium softness toothbrush with the rubber bits up, turning it over in her hands. Then, she turns to Raihan, holding it out to him. “Do you think this one looks decent?” 

Maybe if she’s subtle about it, he’ll tell her what he wants.

“Do you actually like…those things?” Raihan asks, pointing to the rubber on the sides.

“Not really -” Nic starts, then notices, for the first time, Raihan’s cart behind him. It’s piled full with food, snacks, drinks, and desserts; frankly, he looks like he could do with a second cart. Her eyebrows raise again. “Whoa,” she blurts, without thinking about it.

“Oh, uh -” Raihan says, following her line of sight to his cart. “Yeah, I had to get a lot of stuff. Some of it’s for you, actually,” he says, meeting her eyes briefly, then glancing away. One of his hands comes up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Me?” Nic asks, putting the toothbrush she’d selected back, but keeping her eyes on Raihan the whole time.

“Yeah. You know, next time you’re over. So you can actually have some options for breakfast instead of having to go along with whatever I’ve got in the pantry,” he explains, his blue eyes flickering back to her face again.

For Nic’s part, she feels a shy smile spreading across her lips.

“Raihan, that’s actually really sweet,” she says, stepping forward and touching his forearm lightly. “Thank you so much for thinking of me.”

“You’re welcome,” Raihan says, touching her waist lightly. “I’m glad you think it’s sweet and not cheesy, or whatever. I want my place to be comfortable for you. I want you to feel happy there, and part of that is making sure I treat you right and have my place ready to host.”

Nic’s smile widens, and she swears she feels her heart flutter in her chest just the littlest amount.

“You know, that’s…that’s actually why I’m in this aisle,” she admits, feeling her cheeks heat up again as she looks down. “I, um, I want you to be comfortable at my place, too, so I thought I’d buy you your own toothbrush, just in case -”

“No way!” Raihan exclaims, cutting her off. Nic’s mind races - is that idea too much? Is he offended? They _had_ planned to stay no-strings-attached, after all, and this is definitely toeing the line a little.

But a moment later, Raihan sweeps her up into a kiss. It’s fierce and powerful, much like the man himself, his lips pressing hungrily, eagerly to hers.

It’s over far too soon, though Nic does enjoy the sight of the brilliant smile that lights up his face as he pulls away.

“I had the same thought for you!”

Nic could swear she’s heard wrong.

“You - what?” She asks, a big smile coming to her face.

“I’m here to buy you a toothbrush, too!” He laughs. “That’s why I grabbed the pink one, at first, but I wasn’t really sure you’d like it, or anything -”

“Since when is pink my color?” Nic asks, dissolving into laughter and pulling Raihan close. She doesn’t come up much higher than somewhere between his chest and his shoulder, but she doesn’t care; she just wants to be close to him.

And Raihan apparently wants the same, as he sets his muscular arms about her and holds her tight. His heartbeat is almost as soothing to Nic as the strength in his arms.

“I know, I know,” he laughs. “That’s why I tried to put it back!”

“You goofball,” Nic laughs, reaching up to cup his face and inevitably pulling him down into another kiss. This one is slow, gentle, almost sensual, and the pair linger a moment longer than they should, given the fact that they’re in public.

Though, Nic finds, she might not care as much as she once would have if someone sees the two of them and runs to the media with it.

“That was really sweet of you, to want to do this for me, though,” Nic says, pressing another quick kiss to Raihan’s lips. Raihan chuckles and sneaks an extra kiss in on her in return.

“Sweet of you, too, you know,” he murmurs. “Though I’m still no closer to knowing what kind you want.”

Nic laughs a little, finally extracting herself from Raihan’s arms.

“Why don’t I pick out my toothbrush, then, and you pick out yours? Then, we can both buy each others’,” Nic proposes, watching Raihan carefully. She could just as easily buy her own toothbrush as his, but it’s about doing something for each other, and she wants to keep it that way.

“Yeah,” Raihan says, a smile coming to his face as he winds one arm around her waist. “I’d like that. Man,” he says, laughing as he reaches for an orange medium-soft toothbrush. “It’s gonna be great to have clean teeth next time I crawl into bed with you.”

“Keep your voice down,” Nic hisses with a laugh.

“Oh, yeah,” Raihan grins. “Wouldn’t want anyone to find out I’m banging this amazing, gorgeous woman, here or that she cares enough about me to think about buying a toothbrush for me!”

He’s most definitely not lowering his voice at all.

Nic pretends to scramble to cover his mouth, but he grabs her hands instead and begins peppering them with kisses.

He’s ridiculous, but he’s wonderful….and she’s beginning to feel, more and more, that maybe he’s just a little bit _hers_.

She thinks she’d like that.


End file.
